


moror.

by orphxus (impxria)



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impxria/pseuds/orphxus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">his time is running out soon, isn't it?</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	moror.

“I don’t want you to die.”

The words are nearly inaudible, but he understands. He recognizes the grief on your face; he reads your lips and his hardened countenance falters.

Fingers reluctantly touch the cold metal around his neck; you murmur his name with such adoration and anguish that he finds himself desperately wishing he could hear your voice.

Just once-- just _once_ would be enough for him.

He knows of his fate. 

This is how it always was. This is how it’ll always be. 

And still, he can’t bring himself to completely accept it.

_I don't want to, either._


End file.
